As the utility of mobile devices has increased, carriers have deployed large numbers of mobile devices to meet the needs of their customers. The first step in managing these mobile devices is the discovery of the mobile device by the Enterprise Management System, meaning the enterprise management server must recognize the mobile device. Current technology requires manual entry of information about each mobile device into a database before the enterprise server can recognize the device. Information required by the database includes the mobile device serial number or identification number, details of communication requirements with the carrier, etc.
After the manual entry of the identification information and communication parameters into the Enterprise server database, the Enterprise Management System can connect to the device and complete the device configuration. Although this process works for smaller numbers of mobile devices, it does not scale well and becomes unwieldy for large numbers of mobile devices. Another shortcoming is the labor requirements to enter the data, resolution of the data entry mistakes, and the time consuming nature of the operation.
Further, users desire the ability to obtain a new mobile device and add the mobile device to the network at a time of their choosing. The users do not want the requirement of bringing the mobile device to a location where the appropriate enterprise management service person can inspect the mobile device for the necessary information to enter into the database and satisfy the enterprise management system that the device is valid for entry on the network.
Accordingly, deficiencies in existing device management systems, desired cost savings of support and expected productivity improvements of users have created market demand for a device management system that allows the user to provide the information necessary to allow the enterprise management server to recognize a new device desiring access to the network. An automated system is desirable, allowing the user to add a new mobile device without the constraints of the business hours of an office currently responsible for adding new mobile devices to the network.